Elemental Forms
The Elemental Forms are BoBoiBoy's power given by Ochobot. With this ability, he can change into different forms that are able to manipulate certain elements. BoBoiBoy also can use his ultimate ability, Elemental Split, in which he makes copies of himself corresponding to each Elemental Form. He now has 7 elemental forms. Base Forms The basic elemental forms for BoBoiBoy. Each form has it's own unique skills and abilities, as well a Second Tier form. They also have their own unique personality, often corresponding to their elemental abilities and BoBoiBoy's own personality. ;BoBoiBoy Lightning (BoBoiBoy Petir) *'Theme Color': Yellow *'Personality': Short-tempered, serious *'Main Ability': Lightning Blade (Pedang Petir) *'First Appearance': BoBoiBoy Returns! *'Second Tier Form': BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm ;BoBoiBoy Wind (BoBoiBoy Angin) *'Theme Color': Blue *'Personality': Cheerful, playful *'Main Ability': Wind Spheres (Bebola Angin) *'First Appearance': BoBoiBoy Returns! *'Second Tier Form': BoBoiBoy Cyclone ;BoBoiBoy Earth (BoBoiBoy Tanah) *'Theme Color': Brown *'Personality': Courageous, responsible, protective *'Main Ability': Earth Punch (Tumbukan Tanah) *'First Appearance': BoBoiBoy Returns! *'Second Tier Form': BoBoiBoy Quake ;BoBoiBoy Fire (BoBoiBoy Api) *'Theme Color': Crimson *'Personality': Jokester, excitable, vengeful *'Main Ability': Flaming Punch (Tumbukan Berapi) *'First Appearance': The Heated Battle *'Second Tier Form': BoBoiBoy Blaze ;BoBoiBoy Water (BoBoiBoy Air) *'Theme Color': Cyan *'Personality': Relaxed, calm, lazy *'Main Ability': Wave Surf (Peluncur Ombak) *'First Appearance': The Surge of BoBoiBoy Water *'Second Tier Form': BoBoiBoy Ice ;BoBoiBoy Leaf (BoBoiBoy Daun) *'Theme Color': Green *'Personality': Childish, naive *'Main Ability': Shuriken Leaf (Lontaran Daun) *'First Appearance': Leaf VS The Pirates *'Second Tier Form': BoBoiBoy Thorn ;BoBoiBoy Light (BoBoiBoy Cahaya) *'Theme Color': White *'Personality': Confident, aggressive *'Main Ability': Light Shot (Tembakan Cahaya) *'First Appearance': Fleet Threats *'Second Tier Form': BoBoiBoy Solar BoBoiBoy_Lightning.png|BoBoiBoy Lightning BoBoiBoy_Wind.png|BoBoiBoy Wind BoBoiBoy_Earth.png|BoBoiBoy Earth BoBoiBoy_Fire.png|BoBoiBoy Fire BoBoiBoy_Water.png|BoBoiBoy Water BoBoiBoy_Leaf_(2).png|BoBoiBoy Leaf BoBoiBoy_Light_debut.png|BoBoiBoy Light Second Tier Forms Depending on their struggles, an Elemental Form may go through an evolutionary process that enhances their abilities and changes their appearance. In order to achieve the second tier form, BoBoiBoy must first unlock all the base elements available in his Power Band. If a second tier form is forcibly transformed into then it could risk destroying the Power Band and cause serious consequences. ;BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm (BoBoiBoy Halilintar) *'Theme Color': Black and red *'Main Ability': Thunder Blade (Pedang Halilintar) *'First Appearance': Thunderstorm Appears *'Base Form': BoBoiBoy Lightning ;BoBoiBoy Cyclone (BoBoiBoy Taufan) *'Theme Color': White and blue *'Main Ability': TBA *'First Appearance': TBA *'Base Form': BoBoiBoy Wind ;BoBoiBoy Quake (BoBoiBoy Gempa) *'Theme Color': Black and yellow *'Main Ability': TBA *'First Appearance': TBA *'Base Form': BoBoiBoy Earth ;BoBoiBoy Blaze (BoBoiBoy Blaze) *'Theme Color': Red and black *'Main Ability': TBA *'First Appearance': TBA *'Base Form': BoBoiBoy Fire ;BoBoiBoy Ice (BoBoiBoy Ais) *'Theme Color': White and dark aquamarine *'Main Ability': TBA *'First Appearance': TBA *'Base Form': BoBoiBoy Water ;BoBoiBoy Thorn (BoBoiBoy Duri) *'Theme Color': Black and green *'Main Ability': TBA *'First Appearance': TBA *'Base Form': BoBoiBoy Leaf ;BoBoiBoy Solar (BoBoiBoy Solar) *'Theme Color': White and orange *'Main Ability': Solar Eclipse Attack (Tembakan Solar Gerhana) *'First Appearance': Finishing Radiation *'Base Form': BoBoiBoy Light Kemunculan_BoBoiBoy_Halilintar.png|BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm BoBoiBoy_Solar_bersedia.png|BoBoiBoy Solar External Links *Elemental Forms in BoBoiBoy Wiki Category:Powers Category:BoBoiBoy's Powers Category:Elemental Forms Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy